


Tell Me About It

by Winkyfuzx



Series: Avengers Teacher Kinks [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, America, Captain - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Cute, F/M, History, Kink, Kissing, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, kiss, rogers - Freeform, steve - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having Steve Rogers as your -temporary- history teacher. He is super cute and you have a huge cursh on Mr. Rogers, just like he has on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About It

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry if you spot any errors.
> 
> Also check out my other Avengers Teacher Kink stories, if you love this one you'll love the other ones as well.
> 
> X

"So class, all made your homework?" Mr. Rogers, your –temporary helper- history teacher, asks while he rubs in his hands. He was the temporary replacement of Mr. Jones, Mr. Jones had broken his leg so Mr. Rogers came into his place, which you didn’t mind. He actually was the teacher of another class, but because Mr. Jones was unavailable your school made Mr. Rogers now your teacher. Mr. Rogers was just a bit older then you, something like eight years, and you could say you were very attracted to him. Like, VERY attracted. He stands in front of the class, near the big white board, and he wears his 'teacher' brown pants, his plaid blouse, and his brown suspenders that matched his brown pants, and, of course, his glasses with brown frame -so you could say a lot of brown.  
"Yes, mister!" Rachel says polite and grabs her notebook out of her bag pack. You roll your eyes. Rachel was the dork of the class, the one that always made her homework, always got amazing grades, always polite as fuck, and always annoying as freaking fuck.  
"Good" Mr. Roger smiles to Rachel as she shows him her homework, and the rest of the class follows. "And you, (Y/n)?" Mr. Rogers asks as he reaches your table while he rest of the class talks to each other. You look into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes hidden under his glasses, and you can't help but stutter and you feel your cheeks heat up. "Sorry what?" Mr. Rogers frowns his eyebrows. "I-I didn't understood a few things." You stutter. "Oh, really?" Mr. Rogers says and smiles wryly "I could explain it to you after class is over, if you don't have any class after this?"  
You nod your head "Y-yea, I would love that!"  
You see Mr. Rogers confused look and you quickly say, "So I can understand it."  
Mr. Rogers smiles and turns to the rest of the class "Okay, class, open your books on page hundred seventy five, we're going to talk about Hitler and his plans..."

 

As the bell goes off and the class stands up, you pack your stuff into your backpack.   
"Mr. Rogers, could I maybe ask a few things? There are things I don't fully understand..." You hear Rachel say and you, kind of annoyed, sigh deeply.  
"Oh sorry, Rachel, I first have to help (Y/n), maybe tomorrow?" Mr. Rogers says and rubs in his eyes.  
"Oh..." Rachel says, clearly disappointed "Tomorrow is okay, I'll see you then!" She says with a high pitched voice and walks away, leaving you behind with Mr. Rogers.  
"(Y/n)" he says and gesturers with his head to the chair across from him. You smile wryly and take place on the chair.  
"So" Mr. Rogers begins and he folds his hands into each other "How can I help you?"  
"Well... Actually I had more of a question..." You stutter and draw with your mouth.  
"Oh" Mr. Roger says with raised eyebrows "What kind of question?"  
"About Hitler and his... Euhm... Well, Nazi plans."  
"Continue" Mr. Rogers says and slightly nods his head.  
"Well, if Hitler was as powerful as they said he was, didn't he 'created' some sort of... Underground and Secret army nobody ever knew about?"  
Your question seems to have hit Mr. Rogers right in the feels because he raises his eyebrows and looks at you with wide eyes, but a surprised, widely, smile breaks through his face "Did you know you're the only one who asked me that in all the five years I've worked here?"  
You nervously fiddle on the fabric of your white blouse "Is that a good or bad thing, Mr. Rogers?"  
He laughs "It's a good thing! I thought that also, but unfortunately there was no solid evidence that he really created a secret army, though there are indirect evidences, but no one could really prove that those 'evidences' were real."  
"Oh..." You mumble "But there could be a chance?"  
Mr. Rogers nods "There could be, yes." And he draws with his mouth "I do have a book about it..." He mumbles and stands up. He walks to the bookshelf, running with his fingers over the back of the books, searching for the right one. You stand up and walk to Mr. Rogers. You look right to his muscular back, well, at least you thought it was muscular. Okay, you had to admit it, you always had a huge crush Mr. Roger. HUGE. And this was probably your only chance of having him… and you could at least try it.  
Without hesitation you undo the first buttons of your blouse, revealing your big décolleté and a slight piece of your lace, blue coloured bra. You take a lock of (H/L) (H/C) hair, swirl it around your index finger and seductively look at Mr. Rogers.  
"Ah!" He cheers and takes a book out of the shelf. With his head bowed to the book, he turns around "I think this is the one" he mumbles and looks up. His eyes widen at the sight of your décolleté and he nervously blinks with his eyes. "I-I don't think-" he stutters but is cut off by your lips meeting his. You push him against the bookshelf, lips hungry for his. He moans from his throat, and for a minute you think it was because of pleasure, but that thought was extremely crushed when he pulls you away from him. "(Y/n), what do you think you're doing!?" He shouts.  
For a minute you're totally clueless about what you have to say and your eyes flicker from his lips, to his eyes, to his lips. "I-I couldn't help myself..." You stutter and swallow deeply "I-I needed to kiss you..."  
Mr. Rogers' cheeks turn red "What do you mean?"  
"Sorry Mr. Rogers, but have I not been obvious? All the girls like you, your cute dimples in your cheeks when you smile, your cute and nerdy outfits, your beautiful ice blue eyes..." And you shake your head while you gaze into his eyes "I couldn't help myself... I'm so sorry..." And you pull away from him. With your head down, you move your hands to attach your buttons again, but Mr. Rogers grabs you by your wrist and pulls you closer to him. His face is close to that from you as he gazes into your bright (E/C) eyes. "Your lips..." He mumbles softly ...are very soft...softer lips then I have ever felt..."  
"... You like them?" You swallow.  
"Yes... Mind if I touch them again, if you allow it ma'am?"  
You chuckle "I allow it, yes" and you feel Mr. Rogers' lips touching yours. His lips feel warm and soft against yours, but he moves a bit stiff. You also move your lips, teaching him how he has to move, and he learns quick. You slowly part your lips, letting his tongue access. He tastes sweet, like strawberries and cherries. Mr. Rogers slowly pulls you closer to him and you press your breasts on his chest. You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him passionately and deeply. And slowly but surely, you push him into his chair, crawling onto his lap with legs on both sides of his lap while he has wrapped his arms around your waist, trying to push all of you on him. You undo the rest of the buttons of your blouse, only wearing your blue lace bra. "(Y-Y/n)" Mr. Rogers stutters and pulls away from your lips, but you wrap your white blouse around his neck "It's okay..." You whisper in his ear "Am I good enough for you?" You ask a bit insecure.  
"Good enough?" Mr. Rogers coughs "You more than 'good enough': you're even better than perfect."  
You chuckle and strike with your finger over his cheek "Really?"  
"Really" Mr. Rogers smiles and kisses your lips softly "Am í good enough for you?"  
You laugh "You're perfect, Mr. Rogers."  
Mr. Rogers smiles "Call me by my first name: Steve."  
You hum "Steve..." And you kiss his neck "Sexy name."  
Steve smirks "Just like (Y/n) is..."  
You wanted to react, but the bell goes off, which meant your second class after lunch break was about to start. "Oh shit" you hiss and quickly put on your blouse. "You have class now?" Steve asks while you want to crawl off his lap, but Steve firmly holds his arms around your waist. "Yea, I have to go." You say.  
"Oh... Pity" Steve smiles "Let me attach the buttons for you." He says and moves his hands to your buttons, fasting them to your blouse, but he does something else more: he kisses your body and breasts and he closes up your blouse, leaving you breathless. "So" he says and smiles innocently "that's done. Now you're appropriately dressed for your class."  
You laugh and crawl off his lap "Can I ask you something, (Y/n)?" Steve asks a bit nervously.  
"Of course you can, Steve." And you grab your backpack.  
"Well... Did you just wanted to kiss me and like, we now pretend nothing has happened...?"  
Actually you wanted him to be with you, but he was your teacher so being together was probably not an option.  
"Well.." You begin "If you want that it's fine but-"  
"And what if I would like to see you more often?" Steve asks you and nervously draws with his mouth, he almost seemed insecure!  
"I-I would love that..." You smile and press a soft kiss on Steve's lips before you make your move to the door "So what about tomorrow lunch break?"  
"Sounds great, I'll tell Rachel I have something to do of a more...important matter."  
You laugh "That's good." And you want to walk to the door but turn around right in the door opening. "íf you'll tell me everything about Hitler and his army, of course. Your voice sounds...sexy."  
Steve laughs and walks to the doorway where he wraps his arms around you and kisses you on your forehead "I promise." And pats you on your butt "Now go! Before you run into trouble."  
You chuckle and walk away from Steve, totally with your head in the clouds. Steve likes you.


End file.
